(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing press member, a fixing device, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In image forming apparatuses using electrophotographic systems such as copying machines and printers, unfixed toner images formed on recording media such as recording paper sheets are fixed with fixing devices.
Such a fixing device has, for example, a configuration including a heating roller and a press belt disposed so as to be in contact with the heating roller, or a configuration including a heating belt and a press roller disposed so as to be in contact with the heating belt.